


Typical sick character story plot but with!! porn!!!

by TheFourDoctors



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Collars, Dildos, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Masturbation, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Their Love Is So, good???, real person fiction - Freeform, you feel me??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFourDoctors/pseuds/TheFourDoctors
Summary: I found this in my notepad and went “eh, why the fuck not” so here it is. Though I suck at consistently writing and uploading stories I promise to post something real in the future.If you are uncomfortable with RPF, don’t read this story.
Relationships: Sarah Orzechowski/Brendon Urie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. insert cleverly written chapter title

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: this story, obviously, is pure fiction.

Everything passed in a daze. It was as if he was dreaming, but aware of his surroundings enough to function. He performed just fine, listened to the crowd go wild, but his head was filled with nothing but a ringing silence. His forehead burned hot, and he was sure he was running a high fever.

His band mates showed concern, but he waved them off. There was no use worrying them so much over a fever that he could just sleep off.

Brendon collapsed onto the couch in the back room, exhausted from a long, two hour performance. His dark brown puppy-dog eyes stared lazily at the roof. He was aware of everybody else chatting and laughing around him, and he could feel some of their concerned gazes, but he simply flashed them a smile and went back to staring at the ceiling.

Staring at the weird, popcorn-textured roof was a decent distraction from the high fever, but eventually that grew boring. He attempted to fish out his phone whilst the staff and crew slowly cleared out. His hands were clumsy and sweaty, and he wiped the screen and his finger of dampness so he could use Touch ID.

Phone now unlocked, he went to open Twitter, but he stopped. Honestly, he didn’t even know why he kept the app. He never really even posted there anyways. He also didn’t really feel like being on social media at the moment, nor did he feel like watching anything. He groaned and dropped the phone in his lap. Clearly, he was miserable, and so damn bored. At least closing his eyes helped reduce the growing headache.

...  
..  
.

“Dude, maybe you should get some rest in a proper bed.”

Brendon practically jolted awake, blearily blinking up at Dan. Slowly, he realized that he had dozed off whilst resting his eyes. The singer groaned and pressed the palms of his hands into his eyes until he saw colors, trying to wake himself up.

“C’mon, let’s get back to the hotel.” Dan offered his hand, which the other gingerly took.

—

The ride back to the hotel was uneventful. It was, thankfully, a short drive, as the hotel was pretty close to the venue. Getting up to his room, however, proved to be one hell of a challenge. He had to lean on Dan for support most of the walk up, causing him to trip a few times, his other band mates helping out with bags and whatnot.

He was grateful for them, he really was, and while he would usually enjoy having their company after a show, he was very, very exhausted and just wanted some time alone. They thankfully understood and left him to his own devices.

Now fully alone, he went through the monotonous process of preparing for bed. Strip, shower, brush teeth, put on boxers, charge phone, collapse in bed and sleep for hours. It was a simple routine he was used to, so much so that doing it even with his fever and headache was beyond easy.

Now collapsed in bed after a long, eventful day, he reached for the lamp and fumbled a bit, trying to turn it off, which he eventually managed even in his dazed state.

Submerged in darkness and swaddled in blankets, the singer sighed at the excessive heat. It was too hot, and he wanted badly to kick off the covers and spread out on the bed, but he knew that while he felt hot, his body was cold from the near-winter weather. He couldn’t risk getting even more sick, so he just sucked it up and tried to sleep.

Keyword; tried.

It was almost impossible, despite his bone-deep exhaustion. The heat was uncomfortable, the sheets annoyingly stuck to his skin from the sweat, and the headache was no help either. He didn’t really have many options to make himself exhausted enough to sleep, as he had left his melatonin at home and had no access to other sleep medications. There was, however, one other way off the top of his head that he could come up with in this trying time.

He wasn’t really in the mood, but at this point, he was just about ready to try anything just to get some damn sleep.

Pulling his hand out from under his head, Brendon rolled onto his back, said hand reaching down beneath the covers to find that, surprisingly, his dick was already hardening. Perhaps his body understood what he needed and wanted to hurry it along too (he honestly wouldn’t be surprised.) Besides, it had been a while since he’d last jacked off.

He pressed down with his palm, breath hitching at the friction. Hand cupped, he rubbed himself through the fabric, a tingling feeling of pleasure running up his spine. Brendon was used to holding back his noises from years of needing to quickly rub one off on the tour bus, or even in a venue bathroom. When you’re a guy with a sex drive, you kinda have to learn how to do so sneakily. But, even he couldn’t resist groaning out loud when he finally grabbed hold of his fully erect, leaking cock beneath the boxers, hoping to god that the walls in the hotel were not too thin.

He tightened his fingers yet relaxed his wrist, jerking himself with smooth, twisting strokes, thumb stroking the head every so often, causing his toes to curl and neck to arch. The singer rolled his head side to side, breath coming out in soft pants, a crimson color painting his cheeks. Every little touch had his blood running hot and his belly pooling with molten heat, and it felt unbelievably good (admittedly more than it should). Though, he didn’t think long or hard about it, just focusing on chasing that sweet release that would send him into blissful sleep.

A single bead of sweat trickled down his forehead and over the bridge of his nose, pillow beneath him damp with his hot, wet breaths. His hand stroked faster now, his other soon joining to cup his sac and roll it around a bit. “Fuck...fuck...” he breathed, voice raising an octave with a soft keen of pleasure.

He squeezed his eyes shut and bit into the soft, plump skin of his bottom lip, his hand that was once rolling his balls reaching down further, pressing into the skin just under it. Brendon felt a hot pulse of pleasure from the touch, as it was the only other way to reach his prostate without fingering himself open (which he was way too tired to attempt at the moment).

Without a second thought, he pressed down harder, breath stuttering, heart fluttering, cock dribbling precum onto his fingers. Every harsh press to his perineum had him arching his back, curling his toes, and breathing out moans of ecstasy. He was so close. So goddamn close.

He reached back up and pinched harshly at his left nipple, the shock of pain and pleasure enough to send him right over the edge. With a quiet sob and whimpering moan, he came in hot, thick ropes across his stomach, splashes of white freckling his chin. 

Brendon felt his body relax and sink into the soft mattress, dazed by the aftermath of his first intense orgasm in weeks. Blearily, he remembered lazily wiping himself up with a napkin left over from dinner last night, tossing it in the vague direction of the bin with no real care.

Now ready to sleep, he pulled the fuzzy comforter up to his chin and rolled onto his side, falling into a deep slumber almost instantly.

—

Over the next few days, his sickness only seemed to get worse, as did his crippling need for sleep. The flight back home was miserable, as he had also picked up a cough and nausea, which had caused him to puke a couple times on the plane. All in all, his mood was severely dampened, and his attitude was shit. That happened often when he didn’t get enough sleep.

The thought of eating any food repulsed him, stomach churning at the mere sight of it. He’d been forced by his friends to eat saltine crackers and drink water to at least keep himself fed and hydrated, which helped a bit. He did feel bad for snapping at people sometimes, but he couldn’t exactly help it when he just felt so awful. He just hoped they understood and forgave him, though.

The ride back to his place saw him carsick, and he was very fortunate to keep down what little he’d put in his stomach. His friends helped unload his stuff, ushering him to his room.

They’d hung around for around a half hour, just to make sure he would be fine on his own before they left. Now grateful for the silence, Brendon made his way to the bathroom to shower.

It was a bad idea, but he knew he had to get clean, body itching to be rid of the sweat. He went through the motions of washing up, feeling himself getting dizzy from the hot water and steam. Brendon very quickly finished showering, stumbling out of the tub and promptly puking into the toilet.

Ugh. Yep. Whatever the fuck he caught was clearly no simple cold, as he had originally hoped. He just hoped it wasn’t anything more than the flu. He could handle the flu, especially when he didn’t feel like going to see a doctor right now to get it checked out.

Wiping his chin, he grimaced at the bile and flushed the toilet, washing his mouth out and brushing his teeth. He promptly threw himself into bed after that, uncaring of his nakedness as he was currently home alone.

It was barely two in the afternoon, and the singer was very obviously jet-lagged. He couldn’t sleep right away either because of it, so he fished out his phone from his bag that he’d dropped beside the bed.

Brendon lazily unlocked it, staring blankly at the home screen and wondering what to do. He tapped through the different folders, answering a couple missed texts from his time on the airplane and clearing built up notifications. 

He slid his hand from his bare chest down south, resting it on his warm inner thigh. The slight touch made his cock twitch in interest, and he lifted the phone away from his chest to glare incredulously at it. “You fuckin’ serious? I barely even did anything.”

Of course, he didn’t expect a verbal response. It just twitched again, a small pearl of precum budding from the tip. Honestly, he didn’t know why he got so ridiculously horny so very easily these days. It seemed to start around the time he got first sick and decided to indulge in a quickie to get himself tired. Ever since then, even the littlest of touches could possibly get him hard. He was starting to think that jerking off that night might have been a mistake, as hiding erections in tight leather pants on stage in front of thousands of people was very, very hard (no pun intended).

Although...now that he was fully alone within the comfort of his own home...it would be very easy to indulge himself further, would it not? That thought alone had his mind racing and his dick hardening fully. There was no one to hear him. No one to see him. No one to bother him.

The man quickly abandoned his phone on the side table, reaching within the nightstand drawer for what he needed. He fished out a bottle of lube and his favorite toys, hands trembling from the growing excitement.

Dropping the toys beside him, he uncapped the lube and drizzled a generous amount onto his fingers, knees spreading to allow himself access. He wasn’t gonna lie, he wanted to move on to the main event as quickly as possible, so he started hurrying along the preparation process. I mean, it’s not something he hadn’t done before, although he did get lost a bit in the pleasurable burn of his own long, deft fingers inside him. And, alright, yeah, he indulged himself in a bit of prostate massage (because goddamn, that shit feels so good), but wasn’t going to go on for longer than he needed. He also maybe, secretly, had a kink for the pain that came with it, but you didn’t hear that from him.

His right hand now busy below, he picked up one of the abandoned toys, eyes growing dark and breath shallowing at the mix of pleasure and anticipation. He curled his experienced musician’s fingers at just the right spot, moaning as he slipped the tip of the toy in his mouth to wet it with his tongue, to push it deeper down his throat. Eventually, even this wasn’t enough. Feeling that he was now ready anyways, he grabbed the few amount of items and somehow managed to get out of bed, stumbling a bit into the bathroom. He had half a mind to kick the door partially shut, even though nobody else was home, and dropped down to his knees carefully.

He took one of the toys, a normal silicone dildo, and stuck the base to the wall, shifting on his knees so he was just the right length away from it. He then grabbed the other; an expensive, well-crafted vibrating dildo he’d ordered for himself. The singer groaned at the sight of it, drizzling clear lube from the bottle over the black material of the dildo before sticking the base to the tile below him.

Oh. He’d almost forgotten. He turned and picked up the final object from the floor. It was a specially crafted collar, one with his name embroidered on it, inside lined with soft fur, and a clasp on the side and a ring at the back that Sarah had surprised him with one Christmas. It was supposed to just be a joke gift, but they had found themselves using it often, and she commented that she actually really loved how it looked on him.

Collar now sat snugly around his neck, he shifted his hips down, reaching back with his hand to position the dildo. Brendon bit into his plump lip, inhaling a sharp breath of air at the pleasurable pain of the breach. He was prepped just enough for it to slide in smoothly, but not without some of that amazing burn that came with it. Just how he liked it.

Now finally bottomed out, he gave himself a minute to adjust, turning back to the dildo he’d stuck to the wall. Giving the tip a couple licks, he closed his eyes, letting his imagination run wild as he swallowed down the length of silicone. Under the low, reddish light of the bathroom, everything felt more sensual, more comfortable, and he could easily slip into a fantasy.

He was now well adjusted to the cock inside him, and moved on to the final step. The man blindly felt around for the remote on the floor, finding it within a few seconds. He thumbed at the sleek remote, counting the buttons to find the right one and pressing down on it. Instantly, it kicked to life, and he let out a startled moan at the sudden spike of pleasure.

He set it to a pulsing vibration, eyes rolling back once he started to bounce his hips. Between the cock in his throat and the cock in his ass, he could feel the arousal building, the ecstasy being enough to distract from the migraine and nausea he’d been experiencing. Each sensual roll of his hips sent shockwaves throughout his body, and he was sure that he was leaking precum onto the floor. 

A particular jolt had him swallowing down the dildo fully and gagging, tears springing to his lidded eyes, brows furrowing at the burn and lack of air. The man held himself there for a few moments, vision starting to get spotty as he nearly passed out, before quickly pulling himself away. Brendon coughed, dropping his hips fully onto the toy, which pressed right against that spot and vibrated in pulsing waves. Breathing heavy and labored, he braced his hands on the wall and began to bounce with earnest, crying out in the enclosed space of the bathroom.

Blearily, his eyes opened, gazing up at the plain white roof. It was all he could do to keep his body up, legs weak and feeling like they could collapse any second. His arms trembled, head thudding against the wall. His quads burned, yet he kept the pace, fucking himself down on the dildo faster and faster, the song of pleasure building up to a mighty crescendo.

He turned and quickly swallowed down the dildo again, feeling his neck strain against the collar, the silicone bulging out his throat. He moaned and whimpered and sobbed at the intense feelings, quickly, desperately, bouncing his hips and bobbing his head to the rhythm of his heart. The man imagined hands in his hair, gripping tight, pulling his head down and forcing him to swallow their cock over and over. He imagined bruising hands on his hips, dick relentlessly fucking into him, giving him no time to breathe.

It was too much to handle. Brendon pulled his head away, gripping his cock in his hand and stroking quickly, labored pants catching in his throat. He found himself finally cumming, like a song finally reaching its climax, pleasure shooting up and down his body. His voice was high and breathy, loud moan of ecstasy echoing back to his ringing ears as he slumped against the wall, the wet dildo resting against his cheek. It was like his brain short-circuited, rendered completely useless by his orgasm.

Eventually, he came back to awareness, desperately searching for the remote he dropped. The vibrations were becoming too much, too overstimulating, and he sobbed in relief once he managed to turn it off. Now sated, he simply sat there for awhile, head resting on the wall, wobbly knees red from having knelt on the tiled floor for too long.

Too lost in post-orgasmic bliss, he didn’t hear footsteps coming up the stairs, nor the excited clicking of a dog’s nails on hardwood floors. He made to pull himself up and off the dildo, when the creak of the bedroom door had him stopping. “Brendon? I’m home! I heard from Mike that you were sick, so I got you some medicine. None of the gross stuff.” The were sounds of bags rustling, and then the bathroom door opened fully. 

There stood his wife, who paused in her tracks to take in the sight before her. “Oh.” They both kinda just stared at each other, until Sarah broke the silence, “I see you got busy while I was away.” She laughed, setting the bag of medicine on the bathroom counter. “Though, it’s probably not something you wanna be doing while sick.”

Brendon coughed awkwardly, pulling the dildo off the wall and tossing it towards the sink. She caught it and rest it in the basin, running hot water over the toy. He then attempted to get up again, but his body was too exhausted to do anything. Sheepishly, he cleared his throat to get her attention. “Could ah, could you help me up? I can’t move..”

She snorted and grabbed his hand, helping the man up to his feet and watching with interest as the toy slipped out of his ass, eyebrows raised a bit. “I haven’t seen that toy before. When’d you get it?” “Ah, I forgot to mention it. I think it was probably a day while you were at work and I was home alone, and I just neglected to tell you about it.”

Sarah knelt down and popped it off of the floor, marveling at the size of the toy. It was easily the biggest dildo they owned and felt quite firm in her hands. Remembering where it just was, she set it in the sink as well to be thoroughly cleaned later. “Right. You, in the bath, right now. Let’s get you clean.”


	2. Chapter numero dos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time for the sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: it’s still fiction guys

He lay in the bath, soaking up the perfectly warm water with a soft groan of appreciation. Sarah hummed as she set about washing his hair, perfectly manicured nails doing wonders as she rinsed away the grease and hair gel he’d been unable to rid of fully. She had set the collar aside on the counter as well, the warm water running down his throat, which bore a soft red outline from said collar.

Brendon hummed as well, eyes slipped shut, body perfectly relaxed in the tub. He felt Sarah pause, only for her hands to return on his chest, lathering it in soft, foamy soap. Her humming had stopped too, and he could feel that she was going to say something. “You know, when you’re feeling better, we COULD use that strap-on I got last year. Never really had the chance to use it, seeing as you were on tour and all that.” Her hands paused, clearly waiting for an answer.

Brendon furrowed his brow, thoughts drifting, images of Sarah kneeling behind him, fully strapped up, fingers stretching him open, and then pulling the leash of his collar as she fucked into him...His cock twitched, brown eyes fluttering open to look up at her. She saw it, he knew she did, and that alone was enough to show his interest. Her smile was radiant, causing Brendon’s poor heart to flutter at the sight. God, he was so in love...

Her hands returned to his body, continuing to wash him, and his thoughts of pegging went wild.

—

It was after dinner the next week, when both had time to settle and relax and watch some cheesy movies together, that it was brought up again. After the days that had passed, he was feeling much, much better. The lingering feeling of sickness was still there, but the worst of it was over, thanks to Sarah. He’d taken the time to show her just how much he appreciated her during a night of passion last Friday.

He wrapped his arms around her, just cuddling and holding her close, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. Like this, he felt nothing but happiness and contentment. It was everything he ever wanted and more, and being able to share these moments with the love of his life made it even better.

Sarah noticed his daydreaming and hummed, leaning back to look up at him. “What’re you thinking about?”

He blinked, looking down into her mesmerizing, ocean eyes. Brendon hummed in thought, toying with a lock of her soft hair, eyes blinking back up to the TV, now paused.. “Just thinking about how much I love you,” Looking back down, she had that same radiant grin, the one that instantly reminded him of that night. He thought of her hands on his body, in his hair, tugging, pulling just a little harder...”And...”

“And?”

He bit his lip, unable to hold back a little smile.

“I was thinking about that night, the one where you asked if I wanted to try it.” She shifted, turning to look at him fully. “It?” “You know..pegging.” “Oh.” She breathed out, hand now resting on his chest. “Did you...want to try it? Tonight?” He bit his lip, meeting her eyes once more. She saw it in his face. She grinned and giggled.

“Let’s go then.”

—

“Does it feel weird?” Sarah asked, fingers slick with lube as she stretched him open. “I mean, I know you’re used to your own, and my fingers aren’t nearly as long nor big-“ “it’s fine,” he cut into her ramble, “It’s a little odd, but that usually happens when you haven’t done it in awhile.” Brendon shifted, raising his hips higher for her, face pressed against the pillow. “I see. It’s very tight, and warm. I can see why guys like it.” She laughed.

Brendon chuckled with her, before he was cut off with a sharp groan as she curled her fingers just right. “Oh! I’m sorry, did I hurt you or-?” “No no, it’s just,” he bit his lip, inhaling sharply through his nose and angling his hips just right so she hit that spot again. The resulting moan bounced off the walls. “Oh. Is that..your prostate? Is that what I’m hitting?” “Mhm...” he hummed in response, thick eyebrows furrowed up in the pleasure of her touch, eyes slipping shut softly.

He didn’t have to look at her to know she was smiling evilly, practically receiving zero warning before she curled and pressed down on that spot. The pleasure exploded up his body, leaving him dazed, breathless, moaning helplessly, eyes flying open in shock. She didn’t let up, just grinding it hard and fast with her fingers. The singer’s labored panting grew frantic, and he couldn’t do more than claw at the abused pillow below him. “Sarah- s-stop, you’re gonna make me-“ too late. By the time she pulled her lube-slick fingers out of him, he was making a mess of white on the black satin sheets. 

He barely registered her breathless “wow...”, too lost in post-orgasmic bliss to think straight. Sarah gently rolled him over onto his side, taking in his face and dick, which was still dribbling white. Sarah grabbed a warm rag and cleaned up the mess, wiping the bedsheet as well before getting up to toss it in the sink. “Sorry,” she sheepishly laughed, “I got carried away. Are you good, or..?” “Yeah- yeah, I’m fine. I just- I need a few minutes before I can get it up again.” He softly chuckled. “I’m not that young anymore.”

Sarah laid next to him, laughing as well. “That’s a lie. Remember a couple years ago, when you came and then got it back up in less than a minute and just trucked on like a trooper?” “Well, that’s because you were extremely hot and I couldn’t help getting hard again.” He booped her nose, watching her make that cute face she did when thinking. “Oh, so I’m not super hot anymore?”

She was teasing him, he knew it, and he scoffed. “What? No. You’re always hot.” “No, you’re hotter.” “Yeah, you’re right, I am.” He teased back, smiling at her attempt to look offended, “Bren!!”

“Nah, I’m just messing with you. I like every inch of you, soul and body.” He rolled so he was on top of her, guitar-calloused hands sending shivers down her spine as he trailed them down her fair skin. Brendon pressed kisses to her face, neck, collarbones, all the way down to her belly button, blinking up at her with innocent, puppy-dog eyes. She knew never to trust his innocent eyes, as he was usually planning something devious.

“I DO know how I can get it up faster.” 

He soon found his treasure, sopping wet and glistening, just for him. She hissed under her breath when he dared to take a lick straight to her core, near-black eyes blown wide with lust and hunger. He could already feel his cock twitching in interest again as he licked over and over, drawing those gorgeous, heart-stopping sounds out of her. The taste of her on Brendon’s tongue had him groaning, the vibrations making her body quiver. He licked deeper before pulling back, tonguing her clit and earning a whine and a squeeze of her thighs.

Finally, his dick was now fully hard again and straining against his stomach, begging for attention. He gave her a few more playful licks before pulling back, wiping his chin of spit. “I think I’m ready to go,” Brendon playfully sung and smirked, rolling off of her and onto his stomach. Sarah excitedly got up, reaching towards the end of the bed for the strap-on. She slipped the plug in, gasping hotly at the intrusion, before firmly strapping it over her hips. Now geared up, she drizzled lube over it to slick it up, stopping a moment to take in the sight before her.

Brendon was on his hands and knees, legs spread invitingly for her, staring over his shoulder as Sarah positioned herself behind him. She smeared some lube over his hole, teasingly thumbing it for a second before her husband’s whine got her to hurry up. She pressed the tip in, advancing forth and watching the dildo slide in with rapt interest. His jaw dropped down, brows furrowed, before a moan escaped his throat. The intrusion burned nicely, and the ridge of the underside brushed right over his prostate, wracking his body with shivers.

She gave him a naught but a few moments before moving her hips, eyes blown wide with lust at just how responsive he was. Each push of her hips punched a moan out of him, his long, deft fingers curling in the sheets. The man bit his lip, lowering himself to rest his head in his arms, pushing his hips up higher. Sarah shifted to compensate, now fucking into him at a moderate pace. Each thrust also pushed the plug of the strap-on deep into her, her own groans of pleasure joining in the cacophony of sounds.

“Plea-please, more, more- Ah! MO-RE-!” He practically sobbed the last word, voice deep and scratchy with the exertion and string of noises escaping him as she sped up the pace. Sarah shifted on her knees, as they had gotten a bit tired, pushing herself closer and rising up a bit more. It was a much better angle.

She must have unintentionally hit that spot, as his voice practically went up an octave, all high and breathy and shallow. “God- fucking shit!” Pearly whites bit down on the silk black sheets, sharp exhales escaping through his nose as he struggled to wrangle his voice into his control as to be considerate to the neighbors. While decently thick, the walls were not sound-proof, and they had gotten a couple of noise complaints before which were very awkward to explain.

Sarah leant over him, palm pressing down on his back to stabilize herself, hips gyrating, skin slapping skin with each harsh thrust. She knew that her orgasm was approaching soon, but she planned on getting her husband off first before she came herself. She really, really wanted to see him come apart like this. It’s the first time she’s ever seen this side of him, being ravished and dominated, and she wanted to cherish it.

At this thought, and idea popped into her head. “Bren, get on your back.” She quickly pulled out, the other moaning out of frustration as he was pulled away from sweet release. He obliged, however, rolling over roughly with a hand running through his disheveled and sweaty hair, falling back into the bed with an “oomph”. Sarah felt her soul almost leave her entirely at the sight. He was breathtakingly gorgeous like this, all flushed and sweaty and hard for her. His lips were plump and swollen from kissing and biting, eyebrows furrowed from the pleasure, eyes lidded and heavy, trembling beneath her as his body slowly calmed down from his near-orgasm.

“God..so beautiful...you’re gorgeous, baby.” 

Brendon groaned at the praise (something Sarah knew he secretly liked) and fisted his achingly hard cock in his hand, pulling and stroking with a desperate keen, reminding Sarah that he still needed to cum, lest he go mad. She quickly lined herself up again with another lube-slicked stroke, pushing past the now puffy red hole into his body once more. The look of sheer ecstasy that took over his face nearly had her cumming, and it took all of her willpower not to. She had to hold out for him. “Beautiful, so beautiful...” 

Brendon whimpered.

Hands braced on his shoulders, she began rolling her hips again, quickly building back up to that harsh rhythm from before that Sarah knew he loved. His breathing quickly grew labored again, jaw slack and eyes screwed shut as he lays there and takes the pounding. In this position, the strap-on is angled perfectly to nail his prostate, and each slide and hit to it brought him closer to his orgasm.

“So good baby.” “Fuck, Sarah I- god I’m gonna cum-“ “Yeah? Gonna cum? Come on, let me see it babe.”

Finally, that tightening feeling in his stomach came to a head, and he barely had enough time to get out a “fuckfuckfuck- cumming-“ before he hit his peak. The staccato of breathy sounds and eventual resounding moan felt so damn rewarding as Sarah finally let go, giving a few more thrusts before cumming herself. 

She panted harshly, having half a mind to lean over and collapse next to him instead of on top of him, staring at his blissed-out, post orgasm face. Sarah had never seen or heard him like that before, and damn, she was definitely going to file away the memory of it for later use. 

Brendon caught her stare after he finally came down from his high, returning her dazzling smile with a small one of his own. She giggled, and he chuckled breathlessly. “Wow. Just wow. That was..” while she hummed in response, the straps came undone and the dildo was pulled out in one smooth motion, tossed aside to be cleaned later. For now, she just wanted to focus on him in the afterglow, knowing soon that they would have to get cleaned up and then get ready for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :0

**Author's Note:**

> why can’t I be a consistent writer


End file.
